Jess
[http://nanook52hq.forummotions.com/u117 "Dread Wolf Guides You"] A volatile and dangerous young woman, 19 year old Jess is a hurricane in a 4'11 body. Not only is she mentally advanced, but she's got a passion for tearing people apart and putting them back together (for non-torture purposes of course), which is how she became leader of the NMB Medical Staff. After being hired to pick off NMB field operatives one by one and send their limbs back to NMB, Big Papa decided that sending any other operatives would be a suicide mission, so he flew to Canada on his own. No information or intel reports exist of what went down in Canada. He came back and fulton'd a very disgruntled woman. Now at NMB, she's begun work on multiple experiments and illegal trade activities. It's known to some that she has multiple drug trade operations in Africa, Russia, the Middle East, and the US. Aside from that, she has no morals about what types of experiments she's conducting or who's she's experimenting on as long as she reaches a profitable end result - whether it's power or money. She has multiple research labs across multiple countries but there's no existing information on any of them or their locations, nor does she run them on her own. Early Life A troubled student, unable to keep up with the pressures of the structured school system and assignments. This caused her to fall into a down-whirl spiral of alcoholism, depression, anxiety, and anger issues. Her single mother, father unknown, was unable to handle having a "troubled failure" for a child, and threw her into a mental home for trouble youth. There was where she developed her skills. Other youth would hire the girl and give her money for various tasks against the corrupt employees. It's said that you can still find deep web torture videos on the internet that were performed by her and filmed by other children. It was because of these jobs that she'd learned how to distribute illegal products secretively, perform stealth operations, torture, use extensive medical equipment during torture, and even shoot a bow and arrow (during one of the youth "hobby" sessions). When she turned 18, she was released and quickly caught the eye of multiple PF's after hearing about her on the deep web. That was how her job began, and how she came to meet Big Papa and go to NMB. Previously from rural Canada, she began doing assassination and torture work for multiple PF's but never tying herself to one group. A Rival PF she worked for decided to put a hit on all NMB Soldiers and Operatives. The PF is now known to be the previously thought dead Royalists, now a larger Russian operation. The Fall of New Motherbase Jess had taken a leave of absence in order to snowboard in Alaska when she eventually was tipped off to her previous client from the Kremblings mission being kidnapped. Their "family" put a down payment to have the man rescue, with the rest of the payment promised later. However, when she arrived, she met up with Nathan and Lamar, only to find out that the situation was a trap and another operative had died. They both quickly headed back with Samantha flying them only to find out the Royalists were attacking New Motherbase in a giant ship called the Leviathan. After fighting her way through to rescue Cookie, they made their escape in a sub and headed to Citadelle Laferriere, recommended by Samantha as a safe place to go. Citadelle Laferriere After arriving, she managed to hear Punished Shade on a radio she'd set up so she could monitor communications, despite only being able to send out masked signals occasionally. Leaving him a clue to get to the fortress, she helped welcome him back as they began making plans to fix up the place and gain resources. Knowing they needed supplies, she sent Punished Shade, Naked Nathan, and Samantha to go to Guantanamo Bay and hijack a helicopter, pitting the Royalists and US Army against each other in order to mask their escape. The mission was a moderate success and despite having to perform emergency surgery on Nathan, they gained a helicopter, and thus their means to gain more resources. Scarlet Elite Affiliation Jess was a Scarlet Elite Operative until the beginning of Fall 2016. She silently left the group for unknown reasons. Whatever reason it was, it's expected to be extremely dangerous as she's known to be secretive and would not leave without good reason. She was an enforcer and money gatherer for Cindy. Alongside Cookie, she carried out top secret missions the public have no clue even happened. She occasionally worked alongside other factions in previous missions such as MSF and New Haven Syndicate. After a while, it was discovered she left Scarlet Elite in order to protect her teammates from the threat of Ghost Collusion and The Triad. When she returned, she had lost her arm but was readily welcomed back into Scarlet Elite. Relationships Romance Ace: '''After a complicated past together, they rekindled their relationship after meeting on the Scarlet Elite island that Ghost Collusion had taken over. Going against Diamond, he provided her with information and snuck her out of the main mansion. Afterwards, they traveled together and have seen each other multiple times. '''Teammates Cynthia West: '''The two have never been shown in public to be close but as with Cookie, they share a strangely close bond resembling that of, but not as strong as, sisters. They have each others backs in hard situations but also know that sacrifices have to be made. Cindy has always been a good leader to Jess, and guided her behind the scenes. '''Cookie Velez: '''Jess and Cookie are closer than with Cindy, being that their leader has almost a hands off approach in leading her team, letting them make decisions for themselves. These two often work together in operations and Jess is overprotective of Cookie's safety, often hyping her up and recommending her skills to the others when needed. Jess regularly teases Cookie, and spent time in her computer room before the fall of NMB. '''Friendships '''Punished Shade: '''The two are deadly when working together, with very little to keep their collective moral compass in tact. Both have been known to carry out lethal operations together for the sole purpose of letting out their terrorist-like tendencies, including but not limited to, blowing up a NASA facility, and destroying an international airport. Neither will admit it, but they share a close bond and think almost alike.